dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Racist Couple
The Racist Couple (an unofficial title) is a couple appearing in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls made up of two racist individuals whose only role in the series is to antagonize the Kurusu Household members. Appearance The racist couple is made of a man and a woman who represent the more rebellious nature of Japan's youth and young adult demographic. Charao (lit. sleazy guy) is noted to be around the same height as Kimihito Kurusu though having an older face thus most likely putting him around his mid-twenties with light colored hair and a stubble. He's noted to wear baggy jeans and cargo jackets and has occasionally been seen with sunglasses, and has a ring necklace around his neck. Ganguro-onna, like Papi's Mother, is a ganguro, with a wide forehead and obscene amounts of makeup, and false eyelashes. She wears large amounts of jewelry, wearing two hoop earrings, two bead necklaces and a leather jacket. Personality The couple are well known for having rather vulgar and obnoxious attitudes; constantly deriding monster girls, especially Kimihito's house guests, as freaks, or other derogatory remarks that border on cruel. Their vulgarity is apparent especially after Kimihito and Miia encountered them in a love hotel, which they were in to hide from people taking unauthorized photographs, and began clamoring whether or not Miia had the proper organs for intercourse. The male is noted to be even more malicious than the female as he appeared in a chapter without the female and instead a group which appeared to be a gang, with the intent to violate Centorea(however in the anime, the female was with him). However, like in many of their appearances, he received his comeuppance, with Rachnera frightening him to the point of unconsciousness(in the anime, the female was tied up with the rest of the gang). Skills and Traits The couple possesses no remarkable skills or traits to speak of, or at the very least have not shown any so far. Possessions * American Truck:' '''In chapter 9, it's revealed that the man owns a lowered Chevrolet Silverado. Plot The couple first appeared in chapter 2 of the manga ''Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls and episode one of the Anime Adaptation. During Miia's "date" with Kurusu, the couple begin harassing her about her appearance, throwing insults at her snake lower body, pushing her to the point of violence. When she attempts to hit the both of them with her tail, Kurusu stops her by throwing himself in front of her tail, saying she's not allowed to attack people due to the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. As more people begin to gawk, Miia asks Kurusu if they can go somewhere more private, clearly uncomfortable in the situation. From there they go to a Love Hotel where Smith performs a raid, breaking down their hotel room door in an attempt to stop the two who were allegedly commiting prohibited acts. When she realizes it is Kurusu, she begins to grasp the situation and allows them to leave. While she speaks with Kurusu on the ground floor of the building, the Racist Couple walks in and spots Miia again, continuing to harass her and making fun of them whether they "screwed" or not. While Miss Smith tries in vain to get them to stop, just as Miia reaches her breaking point, Kurusu rushes towards the couple and punches the man straight in the face sending him crashing into the woman and through the glass doors. The Couple Appears again briefly in episode 4 and chapter 9 where they are seen driving a Chevy down the road where Suu, Papi, The Neighborhood Kids, and Kurusu are playing. The couple get too distracted and almost hit one of the children who runs out into the road, however, just in the nick of time, Suu uses her body to absorb most of the impact. The couple crash into the wall and flee when it falls into the river. Later appeared in the city with a large group of punks and attempted to assault Kimihito and Cerea. However they were stopped after being captured and frightened by Rachnee. They were last seen in chapter 24, after their truck was crushed and blown up by Cerea. It's currently unknown whether or not they're still alive. Trivia *In Japan, the term Yankī has been used since the late 1970s to refer to a type of delinquent youth. *In the anime, the couple's truck is a '64-'66 Chevy C10 stepside. The bars on the back window would suggest a sliding rear window which is an aftermarket accessory; not factory. The truck in the original manga was an '07-'13 Chevy Silverado. *When the couple nearly crashed into the girl in episode 4 and chapter 9, the reasons for the crash were quite different in the two formats. In the manga, the couple crash because they are distracted by Suu and Papi, spouting very vulgar and racist language, and so are not watching the road when the child runs out. In the anime the couple are simply speeding and so cannot react in time when the girl runs out into the road. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Female